Unstoppable
by NaluNinja
Summary: Lately Natsu has been with Lisanna, making Lucy think that Natsu loves her. Little does she know, something else might be going on. A giant love triangle comes between these 3, which makes for a sticky situation. But whatever comes out of it, Natsu and Lucy will forever be unstoppable.


Hello guys, this is my first fanfiction ever so i have no idea what im doing, so...yeah. Sorry for mistakes and enjoy this Nalu one-shot.

Lucy P.O.V

I was walking home from a job by myself. You see, normally i would have gone with Natsu, but he was with Lisanna, so i went by myself. He was spending a lot of time with her lately, considering she just got back. Though i couldn't help but feeling a bit sad. i have already came to my senses and realized that i loved the pink-haired idiot. i just didnt know if he felt the same. I sighed heavily as i unlocked the door to my house and went inside. I was so bored because Natsu wasnt here. He usually kept me on my toes. I sighed again as I went to my bathroom, undressed, and took a lovely shower. I started thinking about all the times Natsu had to save me. All those times i have been a burden.

"Im so weak.." I mumbled sadly. "Natsu always has to save me...maybe i should get stronger. Yeah! I'll train!"

I smiled softly as i got out of the shower, dried off and put on my pajamas. I turned off the light and got in bed. I tried to fall asleep, but my thoughts kept wandering to a certain pink-haired dragon slayer. I really missed him. How he smelt like ash and the forest. How unaturally warm he was. hIs toothy grin and childish but kind personality. Yep. I had fallen hard for Natsu. After two hours of tossing and turning, i finally fell asleep.

 _~Next Morning~_

I woke up and instantly shivered. It was so cold without him.. I quickly got up to make a light breakfast of eggs and bacon. Then i changed into some black leggings, a black and pink sports bra, and black running shoes. I threw my hair into a pony tail, grabbed my whip and keys, and left my house. I headed to an empty clearing in the forest and summoned Capricorn.

"Yes Lucy-sama?" He asked

"I would like you to help me practice, so i can get stronger." I told him

"Of course I will help you. What would you like to practice?" He asked

"My hand to hand combat please." I told him politely

"Alright. Let us begin."

Natsu P.O.V

I was talking with Lisanna, but I couldn't focus. Lucy wasn't here. Usually she would come early. I sighed and stared off into space, forgetting the white-haired mage in front of me.

"Uh..hellooo, Natsu?" She asked suddenly, snapping me out of my dazed state. Were you even listening?

"No, sorry." I said and got up. " I need to find Luce." I walked away and out the guild doors, missing her look of pain, jealousy and anger.

I sniffed for Lucy's scent and quickly traced it to a nearby forest. I followed the scent and found her. I was going to run to her, but i saw her fighting someone. It was Capricorn. Though it didnt look like they were battling out of anger. I think they were training. I watched as Lucy gracefully moved about, throwing ounches, blocking hits, and overall just being amazing. I stared at her closely and suddenly my heart started beating faster.

'She's beautiful' I thought. I froze. What did i just think...oh well. It's true. Lucy is beautiful with a heavenly figure. No one can deny that. She has golden, shoulder length hair that I could play with all day. Big, brown doe eyes that could melt the heart of someone instantly. Wait..since when do I think about these things? i shrugged and continued to watch Lucy train.

.v. 2 hours later .v.

I watched as Lucy and Capricorn finally stopped training and listened in on their conversation.

"Thanks so much for helping me Capricorn" She said and smiled.

"My pleasure Lucy-sama. Goodbye." He said back.

"Bye!" She waved and closed his gate.

I jumped down from the tree, startling her.

"Hiya Luce" I said.

"Kya! Natsu, dont do that!" she screeched.

"Sorry luce, I just wanted to compliment your practice." I said slyly

"Thanks Nat- wait what?! You saw?!" She screeched again. Really hurts my ears.

"Ouch! That hurts Luce." I said as I covered my ears in pain.

"Sorry Natsu. Just a bit confused and shocked at the fact that you were watching me." She said with pink?! tinted on her cheeks.

"Neh Lucy..we should go to the guild." I said and grabbed her hand, tugging on it.

"My feet and legs hurt. Can't we just go later?" She whined and pouted.

"Nope! I'll just carry you!" I said and swept her off her feet.

"Natsu!" She squealed and hit my chest

I grinned and ran to the guild, passing a few confused people on the way. I kicked the door open and yelled

"We are hear!" I grinned at the look of everyones faces and set Lucy down.

Immediately the guys started staring at Lucy. At first I was lost, then I saw what she wearing. I glared at the guys and picked Lucy up, growling and hiding her away. Then i heard a voice.

"Natsu!" I turned to see Lisanna

"Oh, hey Lisanna!" I smiled

She looked at me and Lucy and then looked down at the floor.

"Wanna go fishing?' she asked

"Oh...okay." She turned and went to her sister.

I walked out the doors and carried Luce home

Lisanna P.O.V

Why couldn't Natsu just realize that Lucy is an annoying, weak replacement? I sat at the guild bar and watched everyone. I must figure out how to make Natsu mine. I got up and went out for a walk. Natsu Dragneel you will be mine.

Lucy P.O.V

While Natsu carried home, billions of thoughts flooded my mind. Especially after Natsi pratically got jealous when other guys looked at me. I smiled softly. Maybe Natsu did like me...nope. Natsu loved Lisanna, he was just protecting his nakama. That's all. I wasn't paying attention, because when I snapped out of it, Natsu and I were already in my house. He set me down gently and I grabbed some clothes, went to my bathroom, and changed outfits. I came out in a salmon colored skirt and a white blouse. Natsu was eating, but stopped when he saw me. I blushed and grabbed his hand, led him out of the house and back to the guild. I felt him squeeze my hand gently as he pushed the doors open. I let go of his hand to take a seat at the bar and he went to go fight with Gray. I started a conversation with Mira and pretty soon, time slipped away.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Bye Mira!" I waved and smiled

"Bye!" She waved back and went back to cleaning.

I walked out the doors and began making my way home. I was half way there, when i was attacked. I reached for my whip and keys, but they weren't there. I had left them home. I yelled in pain before the attacker punched me in the back of my head. I slowly started to lose conciousness, but before I did, I saw one thing. Short, white hair. Lisanna. I felt my body being dragged somewhere I blacked out.

 _~Next Morning~_

Natsu P.O.V

I woke up to find myself in my house. Someone must have dragged me home. I got up and left, making my way to Lucy's house. When I got there, I went through the window, just to find out that she wasnt there. Her scent was faint too. I jumped down and started sniffing for her scent. I found it and walked until I came across an abandoned warehouse. Her scent was really strong here. I went inside, and there she was. Barely breathing, not moving, blood and bruised. On her stomach were claw marks. I picked her up and ran to the guild. I kicked the doors open and yelled angrily.

"Who did it?!" I gave a murderous glare

Everyone looked up and saw Lucy's state. They all panicked and I said again, but more deadly

"Who. Did. It." I emphasized every word

Everyone looked around. I walked in and everyone cleared a path. I laid Lucy on a table and called over Mira, Gramps, Erza, Gray and Wendy. I started inspecting Lucy while Wendy came over and started healing her. I kept looking until my eyes landed on something. A strand of hair, white as fresh snow. I picked it up and showed it to Gramps. He inspected it and showed Mira. She paled and nodded sadly. Gramps looked mad and disappointed. He yelled

"Lisanna. Come Here!"

She came foward and stood alone. I smelt her sweat. Guilty. Suddenly, Gramps spoke.

"Is this your doing?'

"No." She said and looked away.

I glared at her and she gulped. Then I asked her.

"Then why is your hair here?"

"T-thats not mine..." She said

"Then why did you stutter?"

"I...I" She slumped her shoulders and sighed.

"Guilty." I snarled and glared at her again.

The whole guild gasped and started muttering before Gramps told them to quiet down.

"Lisanna" Gramps said "Why?"

She glared and pointed at Lucy. "That ugly blonde bimbo stole Natsu away. I was about to speak when a loud smack was heard throughout the guild. Everyone gasped, as they had just witnessed Mira slap her sister.

"How could you do that to your own family?!" She cried furiously

Lisanna just stood there and stared at the ground. We all stood in shock, when a groan was heard. Lucy woke up! I rushed to her side and hugged her.

"Natsu?.." She spoke softly

"Luce!" I said happily

We were all sighing in relief when a stomp was heard.

"It's not fair!" Lisanna yelled

"Lisanna. Love cannot be manipulated. As for your actions, you are banned from Fairy Tail." Gramps said

"No!" She yelled and looked at me. "Natsu, please!"

I turned away and stared at the wall

"No. I dont know you. The Lisanna I knew would be happy for me." I said.

"Lisanna Strauss." Gramps spoke "You are hereby banished from Fairy Tail." He removed her mark and walked back to his office.

"Mira-nee.." Lisanna started

"Leave." Mira said and walked back to the bar

Lisanna walked to the guild doors sadly and left. Mira wept in the corner with her brother holding her.

"It's all over.." I sighed

"Natsu?" She asked?

"Yeah?" I answered

"Why are you doing this for me?" She asked and looked at me

"Because...I love you Luce." I said while looking into her eyes

"I love you too Natsu." She smiled as her eyes shone with happiness

I smiled and kissed her lips softly. She returned the kiss and laid her head on my chest. The whole guild started clapping. I stared lovingly at luce. She was mine and I was hers.

And together we were unstoppable.


End file.
